unbreakable
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: -no summaries- / sekuel backstreet / BangHim/YongChan Fanfic. Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan. Sekuel. Oneshot. Yaoi. DLDR. RnR. Bad Summary.


**Title : Unbreakable**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Other Cast : Yoo Youngjae, Choi Zelo, Jung Daehyun**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Length : oneshot**

**Warning : alur kecepatan, one POV, typo[s]**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah sekuel dari Backstreet! karena ada yang merasa cerita itu masih menggantung..**

**tetap setia dengan BangHim, saya datang lagi untuk anda..**

**mohon maaf jika alur cerita begitu kacau dan saya terlalu memaksakan feelnya..**

**saya hanyalah author amatir yang masih abal-abal..**

**karena ini FF ketiga saya..**

**dari pada banya bacot, mari kita langsung ke cerita..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NOT BASHING!**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-All Still Himchan POV-**

**_Untuk cinta yang sudah terucap aku bersyukur.._**

**_Untuk hati yang telah menjadi satu, aku bahagia.._**

**_Tapi apalah gunanya jika dia masih mengharapkanmu?_**

**_Apa gunanya jika dia masih berada disampingmu?_**

**_Pada akhirnya tetap aku yang menjadi nomor dua.._**

**_Kapan akan kau katakan pada dunia bahwa aku adalah milikmu?_**

**_Kapan akan kau katakan pada dunia,_**

**_Bahwa aku lah satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai…_**

"Zelo.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku tidak sengaja lewat koridor utara ketika aku melihat Zelo sedang terduduk sambil menunduk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Disampingnya aku melihat Daehyun sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Aku sengaja menghentikan langkahku, penasaran ingin mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, Daehyun hyung. Ani, aku hanya ingin menikmati duduk disini saja hyung." Jawab Zelo lemah.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Zelo begitu lesu. Kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat. Dan tidak biasanya ada lingkaran hitam di mata Zelo. Intinya penampilan Zelo sangat kacau, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Zelo-yah.. aku tau itu. wajahmu yang mengatakan semuanya." Ujar Daehyun. Raut wajah Zelo yang tadinya dibuat ceria jadi terlihat lemah. Seperti suasana hatinya saat ini.

Aku menghela nafas, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak setelah ini. tapi kakiku terus menahanku untuk tetap mendengarkan percakapan mereka disini.

"Aku.." Zelo menahan ucapannya. Aku melihat tangan Daehyun kemudian terulur mengusap pelan kepala namja tinggi itu.

"Katakanlah perlahan Zelo.." ujar Daehyun lembut. Aku tidak tau kalau Daehyun begitu perhatian pada Zelo. Dia terlihat begitu menyayangi Zelo.

"Hyung, aku merasa Yongguk hyung berubah.."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar ucapannya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Yongguk jarang bersamanya karena Yongguk banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Zelo. Walaupun ini juga bukan merupakan salahku.

"Yongguk berubah? Maksudmu?" tanya Daehyun tidak mengerti. Aku semakin gugup mendengar percakapan mereka. Harusnya dari awal aku tidak mendengar percakapan ini.

"Yongguk hyung semakin jauh dariku, hyung. Dia juga bersikap dingin padaku, tidak seperti biasa.." Zelo menarik nafas. Ada jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Aku merasa Yongguk hyung punya kekasih lain, hyung.." lanjutnya.

Aku merasa petir saat ini sedang menyambar diatas kepalaku. Ucapan Zelo membuat dadaku sesak. Aku adalah kekasih lain Yongguk? Tidak, itu salah. Aku satu-satunya kekasih Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Zelo-yah? Itu terlihat seperti kau sedang mencurigai Yongguk hyung.." tanya Daehyun. Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk menghibur Zelo.

"Hyung, aku tidak mencurigai Yongguk hyung, hanya saja ini firasatku dan firasatku biasanya benar. Hyung bantu aku, tolong selidiki semua hal tentang Yongguk hyung.. _Please_ hyung tolong aku.."

Aku mendengar nada memohon dari Zelo. Perasaanku semakin berat, dadaku semakin sesak. Apa yang akan dilakukan Zelo. Aku takut, karena aku juga tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak ini.

"Zelo, ini terlalu berat. Menyelidiki Yongguk hyung adalah hal yang sulit. Kau tau, mata-matanya lebih banyak dan berbahaya.." ujar Daehyun. Dia menghela nafas. Seluruh nada bicaranya jelas sekali ragu.

"Tapi Yongguk hyung tidak akan mencurigaimu, hyung. Tolong aku hyung.. kau menyayangiku kan? Hyung tidak ingin aku terluka kan?" tanya Zelo. Oh tidak, Zelo mengatakan bahwa dia akan terluka? Apa dia tau aku menguping dan sengaja mengujiku?

"Aku menyayangimu, Zelo-yah.. Baiklah, akan aku usahakan, tapi aku tidak berjanji padamu. Bagaimana?" tawar Daehyun. Aku bisa melihat senyuman terukir dari wajah Zelo untuk Daehyun.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Aku tau, aku selalu bisa mengandalkan hyung." Zelo tersenyum. Daehyun mengacak lembut rambutnya.

Aku rasanya ingin berteriak. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Ternyata Zelo juga begitu ingin memiliki Yongguk. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga akan terluka jika mereka bersama. Kenapa aku harus berada dalam posisi yang sulit seperti ini?

.

.

.

**_Aku marah.. aku kalah.._**

**_Tapi tidak seorangpun mendengarku.. _**

**_Tidak seorangpun tau.._**

**_Tidak ada cacian memang yang terdengar.._**

**_Tapi aku merasa dirinya menginjak habis hatiku.._**

**_Memporak-porandakan taman cinta yang susah payah aku bangun.._**

"Hime.. kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Apakah kau sakit?"

Suara Yongguk membuyarkan lamunanku. Saat ini kami sedang makan siang di apartemenku. Pembicaraan Zelo dan Daehyun tadi siang terus saja mengganggu pikiranku.

"Ani.. aku hanya memikirkan review apa yang harus kubuat untuk minggu depan, Bang. Penjelasan Professor Kang benar-benar membuatku bingung.." jawabku membual. Aku untuk saat ini tidak ingin Yongguk tau apa yang aku rasakan. Biar saja aku melihat sampai dua atau tiga hari lagi. Walaupun ini tetap saja akan menjadi beban pikiranku.

"Kan masih minggu depan, Hime.. sudahlah, sebaiknya kau makan saja dulu.."

Yongguk berdiri dari kursinya, menarik tanganku untuk duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya sudah ditariknya. Aku tersenyum dengan perlakuannya yang begitu gentle ini. Dia benar-benar pria idaman.

Aku menyendok makanan ke piringku. Makan dan mencoba mengenyahkan segala macam ucapan yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kau jangan makan seperti anak kecil, Hime. Lihat ada nasi belepotan di mulutmu.." ujar Yongguk.

Baru saja aku ingin membersikan mulutku dengan tangan, Yongguk dengan cepat membersihkan nasi yang belepotan dimulutku dengan bibirnya. Dengan bibirnya. Aku hanya bisa terpana. Pipiku memanas.

"YA BANG! Bisakah kau membersihkan mulutku dengan cara yang normal!" omelku sambil berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku yang tidak karuan ini.

"Ini adalah caraku yang normal, Hime. Sudahlah, lanjutkan makanmu. Nanti nasimu dingin." Ujarnya. Dia tertawa pelan. Wajahku hanya bisa pasrah dan semakin merona melihat ekspresi nakal yang di tunjukkannya padaku.

Maafkan aku, Zelo, dia milikku.

.

.

.

**_Ini bukan suatu permainan ego.._**

**_Hanya saja perasaan kita begitu rapuh.._**

**_Aku tidak berlaku kejam, tapi takdirlah yang kejam.._**

**_Takdir yang mempermainkan kita bertiga.._**

**_Tanpa memutuskan dari awal siapa yang layak.._**

**_Tanpa memutuskan dari awal siapa yang berhak._**.

Aku menelpon Yongguk tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya kalau dia sibuk atau ada keperluan penting dia akan mengirimiku pesan terlebih dahulu ataupun menelponku.

Memang tidak biasa.

Aku masih terus mendial nomor ponselnya, tapi sekali lagi tidak satupun panggilanku yang dijawabnya. Aku menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk menelponnya lagi nanti.

Aku melangkahkan kaki panjangku untuk pulang ke apartemenku. Di kampus juga begitu membosankan. Yongguk pun tidak menjawab teleponku, jadi memang sebaiknya aku pulang dan tidur.

Belum jauh aku berjalan, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Himchan hyung.."

Yoo Youngjae. Ah aku lupa, ternyata Youngjae sudah pulang.

"Ah, Youngjae-ah! Aku lupa kau sudah pulang.." ujarku. Aku tersenyum pada Youngjae. Tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Youngjae malah menarik tanganku.

"Yah Yongjae-yah! Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau diam saja dulu dan ikut saja denganku.."

Aku mengikuti Youngjae. Dia membawaku menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan menyuruhku masuk. Youngjae kemudian juga masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Youngjae-yah?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan membawamu menjauh dari tempat ini dulu hyung. Nanti akan aku jelaskan.." ujar Youngjae. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Youngjae membawaku menuju kafe yang cukup jauh. Tempat ini juga tidak begitu ramai. Kami kemudian memasuki kafe dan memilih tempat sedikit tersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Yoo Youngjae?" tanyaku heran.

"Hyung, apa kau pernah membuat masalah dengan Jung Daehyun?" tanyanya balik. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya cemas sekali.

Jung Daehyun? Apakah Daehyun?

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya tau tentangnya. Keluarganya begitu setia dengan keluarga Bang dan Choi kan?" jawabku seadanya. Youngjae mengangkat alisnya. Seperti tidak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Kalau itu semua orang di kampus juga tau hyung. Maksudku, kau tidak membuat masalah padanya kan? Atau Zelo?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

Setelah Youngjae menyebutkan nama Zelo perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku menelan ludah.

"Hyung.. cepat jawab aku.." perintah Youngjae. Aku masih diam, mengatur detak jantungku yang begitu kencang.

"A.. ani. Tapi ada apa sebenarnya, Yongjae-yah..?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau Youngjae memerintahkan kaki tangannya untuk mencarimu. Kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zelo, pasti ini berhubungan dengan Yongguk! Hyung apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Youngjae frustasi.

Jantungku serasa mau pecah. Apakah Daehyun sudah mengetahui tentangku? Tentang hubunganku dengan Yongguk? Tidak mungkin, ini terlalu cepat.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" perintah Youngjae. Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya sambil menelan ludah. Sudah saatnya aku jujur.

"Mungkin dia sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Yongguk, Youngjae-yah.." ujarku lemah. Youngjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hyung, sudah kukatakan dari awal. Pada akhirnya ini akan menyusahkanmu, menyakitimu. Aish! Kau tau sendiri kan hyung kalau Yongguk itu tunangan Zelo dan jika kau menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka… aissh! Tentu kau tau sendiri hyung!"

Youngjae begitu frustasi. Berurusan dengan Daehyun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Daehyun akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Zelo.

"Hyung, jika kau tidak mau tersakiti, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari Yongguk. Lupakan semua hal tentang Yongguk hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika tangan Daehyun sampai menyentuhmu apalagi menyakitimu hyung.."

Baru kali ini aku mendengar Youngjae memohon padaku. Perasaanku begitu sesak. Disisi lain aku tidak mau tersakiti lebih dari ini.

Pilihanku saat ini adalah tetap mempertahankan Yongguk atau melupakannya..

Tapi keduanya begitu menyakitkan untukku.

"Hyung pikirkanlah. Ini bukan tentang keegoisan hyung, tapi harga diri! Aku tidak akan tahan jika harga diri hyung hancur.. Kau sudah cukup menderita selama ini hyung. Jangan biarkan Yongguk menambah penderitaanmu.."

Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar apa yang diucapkan Youngjae.

"Aku menyayangi hyung.."

.

.

.

**_Perasaan yang tertahan semakin membelenggu.._**

**_Tidak ada pembelaan dariku.._**

**_Tidak ada pertahanan darimu.._**

**_Kita hanya korban keegoisan.._**

**_Kita terpecah karena obsesi kita sendiri.._**

**_Untuk tetap bertahan.._**

**_Untuk tetap tersakiti.._**

"Himchan hyung.."

Suara ini. ini bukan Youngjae, tapi…

"Kau mengenalku kan hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Dia kemudian berjalan ke depanku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Choi Zelo.

"Ah, kau Choi Zelo?" tanyaku. Pura-pura bodoh tentu saja.

Zelo tersenyum. Menyeringai tepatnya. Aku tidak pernah tau bahwa seringaian seseorang bisa menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

"Bukan namaku, hyung, tapi siapa aku.. kau taukan?" tanyanya lagi. Mengintimidasi. Bagaimana wajah polos sepertinya bisa mengintimidasiku?

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah kaki Daehyun.

"Zelo?" tanyanya pelan. Namun ekspresi Daehyun berubah setelah melihat wajahku.

Dia memandangku dengan penuh kebencian, seolah-olah aku baru saja membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa masalah Daehyun denganku. Tapi yang aku tau dia ada di pihak Zelo.

"Himchan hyung.. bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" pelan. Pelan sekali suara Zelo. Namun jantungku justru berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Zelo-ssi?" tanyaku. Zelo tersenyum licik. Sumpah demi Tuhan aku benci sekali melihat senyumannya itu.

"Apa ini hyung?" Zelo menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto padaku. Ini fotoku dan Yongguk.

Foto Yongguk denganku yang sedang makan malam berdua di restoran. Foto Yongguk yang menciumku di mobilnya. Dan foto kami saat di pantai.

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana Zelo dan Daehyun bisa mendapatkan ini semua? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa memilikinya?

"Kau terkejut hyung?" tanya Daehyun. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani menatap kearah Daehyun maupun Zelo.

Namun Daehyun memegang daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku agar mereka bisa melihat wajahku. Terutama Zelo.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan hyung? Kau merebut Yongguk hyung dariku dan berani melakukan yang macam-macam padanya. Kau taukan Yongguk hyung itu tunanganku? Tapi kenapa hyung lancang sekali mendekatinya?" tanya Zelo. Aku sangat takut mendengar nada suaranya. Aku kalah oleh intimidasi darinya.

"Hyung, ini begitu menyakitkan untukku. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki tunangan?" tanya Zelo lagi. Dia menatap mataku tajam. Terlihat kebencian memancar dari matanya.

"Gara-gara hyung, Yongguk hyung mengabaikanku!"

Darahku bagai tersengat listrik. Aku rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi lidahku kelu. Suaraku tidak mau keluar. Ini tidak adil bagiku. Bukan aku yang membuat Yongguk berpaling darinya, tapi Yongguk sendiri yang tidak mencintainya dan hanya mencintaiku.

"Aku ingin hyung menjauh dari Yongguk hyung, karena Yongguk hyung hanya milikku! Jika aku lihat hyung masih bersamanya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan hidup hyung. Aku tidak main-main hyung..!" ancam Zelo. Aku menelan ludah. Aku ingin melawan tapi aku tidak mungkin menang.

Aku hanya akan dirugikan jika melawannya.

"Dan hyung, ingatlah untuk menjauh selama beberapa waktu ini dari Yongguk hyung. Aku tentu saja akan membuatnya melupakanmu hyung.."

Zelo dan Daehyun kemudian berlalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa tinggal terdiam disini. Tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua puluh kali aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Entah itu bunyi panggilan ataupun pesan. Tidak satupun dari panggilan itu aku angkat dan tidak satupun pesannya yang aku balas.

Semuanya dari Yongguk.

Ingin sekali aku mengadukan semua ini pada Yongguk, tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah melarikan diri seperti ini. sementara ini aku menumpang di rumah Youngjae dan meninggalkan apartemenku.

Sudah seminggu aku menghilang tanpa jejak. Ke kampus pun tidak. Dan Youngjae, aku bersyukur memiliki teman sepertinya. Dia benar-benar bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Youngjae karena aku juga sudah tidak tahan menahannya sendirian.

Youngjae hanya bisa merasa prihatin melihat keadaanku seperti ini. yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantuku hanyalah menyembunyikan aku di rumahnya. Segala informasi tentang Yongguk aku dengar dari Youngjae. Semua hal mendetil di ceritakan olehnya. Apa yang terjadi sekarang dan bagaimana keadaan Yongguk.

Aku beruntung. Baik Yongguk maupun Zelo tidak mencurigai Youngjae. Mereka tau aku berteman dengan Youngjae, tapi tidak tau kalau sekarang ini aku semakin dekat dengannya. Saat ini aku hanya bisa mengharap belas kasihan dari Youngjae untukku.

Ponselku akhirnya senyap. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghilangkan jejak komunikasiku dengan mematikan ponselku karena aku tidak ingin Yongguk merasa cemas. Walaupun aku harus tahan melihat ponselku yang tidak berhenti berbunyi ataupun bergetar.

Aku membaca semua pesan dari Yongguk. Dia mencemaskanku. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa karena biasanya aku lah yang merasakan hal ini, namun saat ini justru kebalikannya. Justru Yongguk lah yang ada di posisiku.

Entah harus merasa sedih ataukah bahagia, tapi aku masih berusaha untuk bersyukur. Setidaknya Zelo tidak menyakitiku, walaupun kata-katanya sangat menusuk perasaanku.

Aku tidak melakukan apapun di rumah Youngjae. Aku masih belajar dengan normal, mengirimkan semua tugasku melalui internet dan berkomunikasi hanya melalui internet walaupun tidak melalui jejaring sosial. Sama saja mencari perkara kalau begitu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mereka mencurigai Youngjae yang sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan aku dirumahnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini sudah hampir sore tapi tidak biasanya Youngjae belum pulang. Mungkin jg karena akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah semakin menggila. Aku mengerti karena aku juga mengalaminya. Hal yang paling aku benci adalah berurusan dengan professor-professor cerewet itu.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Oh, mungkin saja itu Youngjae. Baru saja aku memikirkannya, kemudian anak itu pulang dan sampai ke rumah. Ini sedikit lucu.

Aku mendengar Youngjae mengetuk pintu. Hmm, tidak biasanya. biasanya kan anak itu membawa kunci sendiri. Tapi tidak masalah, biar aku buka saja pintunya.

Namun yang terjadi ketika aku membuka pintu adalah sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Bukan Youngjae yang ada di depan pintu melainkan Yongguk. Aku tercengang heran karena namja ini bisa menemukan keberadaanku.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku.." ujarnya pelan. Aku menelan ludah. Ekspresi Yongguk tidak biasa. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Aku sejujurnya takut untuk melihatnya.

Aku melangkah mundur, bersiap untuk menutup pintu rumah Youngjae. Namun aku kalah cepat. Belum sempat aku menutup pintu, Yongguk sudah menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

Aku hanya membatu di pelukan Yongguk. Aku bingung, pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

"Hime.. kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Yongguk berbisik pelan di telingaku. Aku bersumpah saat ini rasanya air mataku ingin tumpah. Perasaanku sesak sekali.

"Youngjae sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Hime. Aku tidak tau kalau kau di perlakukan seperti itu karenaku. Tenang saja hime, mulai besok aku akan mengatakan semuanya, mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa aku mencintaimu.." ujar Yongguk pelan.

Air mataku tumpah. Sesuatu yang sudah lama aku tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Perasaanku justru semakin kacau.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yongguk-ah.." ujarku pelan. Yongguk mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku semakin tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan menangis Hime.. hatiku sakit sekali mendengar kau menangis.." ujar Yongguk. Bukannya berhenti menangis, aku justru semakin terisak. Beban yang menghimpit dadaku semakin menyesakkan.

Yongguk melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik daguku mendekat pada wajahnya. Yongguk mencium bibirku lembut. Dia terus melumat bibirku sampai akhirnya aku membalas ciumannya. Aku merasakan perasaanku begitu tenang dan hangat ketika dia menciumku. Seolah-olah aku membagi semua bebanku dengannya.

Yongguk membiarkan aku terlarut dalam ciumannya sampai akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya itu karena kami berdua sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Hime, aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji. Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang. Aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuaku. Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tuaku tentang Zelo. Aku bersyukur karena orang tuaku begitu menyayangiku dan selalu memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan. Orang tuaku memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunangan kami.."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Secepat itukah? Benarkah? Dan kapan sebenarnya Youngjae menceritakan hal ini padanya?

Yongguk tersenyum lembut padaku. Dia menghapus air mata yang membekas di wajahku. Mengelus pelan rambutku.

"Siang ini Zelo dan Daehyun meninggalkan Korea. Setelah memutuskan pertunangan kami, orang tua Zelo memutuskan untuk mengirimkan anaknya ke Jerman. Tentu saja tetap dengan sepengawasan Daehyun. Karena Zelo sangat dekat dengan Daehyun. Alasannya tentu saja agar tidak bertemu denganku. Seperti rehabilitasi untuk Zelo..

Ketika aku katakan kalau Zelo mengancammu, mereka semakin gelisah, takut kalau anak kesayangan mereka akan jadi orang jahat. Mungkin karena itu jugalah. Mereka cepat-cepat mengirim anak kesayangan mereka itu keluar negeri. Dan Daehyun tentu saja dengan senang hati mendampinginya. Keluarga kami tau bahwa Daehyun sangat menyayangi Zelo…

Jadi kau tenang saja Hime, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu Hime baby.." ujar Yongguk.

Aku tercengang. Apa yang dijelaskan Yongguk barusan benar-benar hal yang tidak pernah aku prediksikan. Hal yang sulit aku bayangkan. Ternyata semudah itukah Yongguk menyelesaikan semuanya? Apakah ini nyata?

Yongguk mengelus pelan pipiku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Benarkah itu semua, Yongguk-ah?" tanyaku.

"Itu benar…"

Suara lain yang menjawabnya. Youngjae. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang Yongguk. Namja itu tersenyum. Aku pikir dia berpihak padaku. Ternyata dia menceritakan semuanya pada Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku telah lancang menceritakan semuanya, hyung. Tapi percayalah, aku ingin kau memiliki akhir yang bahagia hyung. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu.." ujarnya. Youngjae berjalan mendekat. Dia mengelus pelan rambutku. Yongguk tersenyum.

"Dan tentu saja, kebahagiaan Kim Himchan adalah Bang Yongguk.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berkomplot seperti ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini semua rencana Youngjae, Hime. Dia datang padaku setelah dua hari kau tinggal di rumahnya. Setelah kau menceritakan semuanya pada Youngjae tentu saja. Dan kami mengatur rencana, menyusun ini semua." Yongguk menjawabnya. Terus dan terus dia tersenyum padaku. Aku benar-benar speechless.

"Nah hyung. Sekarang pulanglah.. mulai besok kalian bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan pada semua orang apa hubungan kalian. Mulai besok kalian adalah pasangan yang bebas dan merdeka hyung. Kau dan Yongguk.." ujar Youngjae. Ya tuhan bagaimana kau ciptakan orang sebaik dirinya. Aku bersyukur mengenal Youngjae.

"Aku berhutang padamu, Youngjae-yah.." ujarku. Youngjae hanya tersenyum. Anak ini terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Aku anggap semuanya lunas hyung, jika kau bahagia.." ujarnya.

"Tentu saja, Youngjae-yah.. karena aku memiliki Yongguk, karena aku mencintai Yongguk dan mengenal orang sepertimu.." jawabku. Yongguk memelukku dari belakang. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

Semua kepahitan yang aku rasakan saat ini sedang berbuah manis.

Aku percaya, takdir Tuhan tidak begitu kejam. Itu semua tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya.

"Mari kita pulang, Hime.. mari kita mulai semuanya dengan cara kita. Mari kita umumkan pada dunia kalau kita saling mencintai. Tanpa keraguan.." ujar Yongguk pelan.

Aku mengangguk.

Hei dunia, lihatlah. Aku dan Yongguk. Kami saling mencintai. Kami saling memiliki. Aku ingin kalian semua tau, Yongguk milikku. Selamanya.

**_Setiap cerita harus memiliki akhir.._**

**_Serumit apapun, sekusut apapun benang yang melilit.._**

**_Tentu saja harus bisa menjadi lurus.._**

**_Begitupun sebuah akhir.._**

**_Jika kita memilih untuk bersabar, jika kita memilih untuk pasrah.._**

**_Akan ada jalan yang terbaik.._**

**_Akan ada akhir yang menyenangkan.._**

**_Walaupun tidak selalu.. tapi rencana Tuhan-lah yang terbaik.._**

**_Karena Tuhan selalu ada untuk orang yang saling mengasihi dengan tulus.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-END-_**

* * *

**_Mind to review juseyo :)_**


End file.
